Falling Logs and Old Friends
by Sir Ben Evans IV of Kanto
Summary: Want a good laugh? Click it! Ash's feeling a bit depressed about the end of his journey with Brock and Dawn, and we just can't have that can we? Laughs and giggles if you click the button! Click it, please! Stop reading and read my hopes and dreams (not really, more or less Ash's hopes and dreams, but whatever) Bad summary, but hey-I'm trying! XD


**A/N: Skip this if you want... but be warned you will crush this young author dreams. XD**

**So! FYI: I AM new to writing on the Fan fiction world (as this is my first story EVA), but I hope to at least have you thinking later: "Eh, that was okay. It was kinda funny, whatever-what should I read next?." Well, my life mission right now is to allow all those with a sense of humor a 'jolly old laugh!' (as my grandpa says)**

**BTW: This takes place in Sinnoh because I don't get X or Y till Christmas... and I don't wanna write Unova just yet.**

* * *

**So, until Bill Gates comes to my house and just hands me all of his money freely, I don't own Pokémon.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* * *

"Ash? What's up?" Brock looked down at his traveling companion. Dawn was now gushing with Piplup over "How they were totally gonna rock" in the contest, to simply quote the girl.

Ash woke up from completely being zoned out from thinking about... learning how to think? Who knows what goes on inside of the simple 10-year-old known as Ash Ketchum. "Huh? Noth'in, Brock-o"

"Can you look me in the eye and tell me that?" Brock replied in a smugly/concerned way.

"There is nothing wrong!" Ash complained exasperated, but failed to meet Brock's gaze, especially since Brock doesn't really HAVE eyes.

"Really?" Brock answered. Ash was currently shrugging him off. He would have to play his no-fail card. "Then why in Ho-oh are you not eating the dinner I made you?"

Ash face-planted at this dire action only now did he notice. After recovering quickly, Ash decided to submit to Brock's prodding to what had been eating him. Best now than when Dawn's back, things would get bad fast if she found out there was a secret she didn't know about.

"It's just my next gym battle. My journey here in Sinnoh feels like it just started yesterday, and now I'm gonna challenge the last gym leader."

Brock gawked at the boy in beside him for a second before recovering. Ash was NEVER this thoughtful of anything but Pokémon or food. Well, this is connected to Pokémon but lets just forget that for now. "Ash, that's just-just stupid!"

"Huh?!" Ash fell face first off the log he was formerly resting on after Brock's outburst. "W-What? Whatda mean?"

Brock groaned. This wouldn't be easy for the 'block-head' as Misty put it to understand. "There's always more things to do afterwards, Ash. There are tons of places to go! Even if Dawn and I leave, you'll always be able to talk to us. We aren't about to drop you like a flailing magicarp."

"Yeah Ash! You have no need to worry! We'll always there for you, Pikachu included!" Dawn chirped from behind the two. Pikachu pounced onto its trainers lap and gave a 'friendly' light shock to the boy.

"And when we get to the next town, I'm calling some people. Your mom, the professor, Misty-" Brock glanced as he listed off the names of their friends to see Ash's expression at the tempered red-head before continuing. "May, Max, Tracey. The whole gang to see you at the Pokémon league."

Ash sweat-dropped at Brock's immense efforts, which Ash was completely grateful for. "T-Thanks Brock-o, but as much as I would love that, it just seems a bit much."

"It's fine Ash! I'll even help, just make sure that when you see your mom that you're wearing a fresh pair of tidy-whites, eh Ashy?" Dawn snickered.

For the second time in 30 minutes that day, Ash fell face first off that log, and it HURT. "WHAT?! How in the world did you know about that?!"

"Your mom's quite the chatterbox" Brock solemnly stated. He was struggling to keep a straight face at Ash as he stood up to gather the map. He was currently sporting a red tire mark across his face from his most recent fall from the log of doom.

"UGH!" Ash groaned at his mother's...unique ways. He loved her dearly, but sometimes she was a bit much.

Brock smiled. They would be at the next city in 3 days. There Ash would run straight to the gym without a second thought, Dawn would head off the mall, and he would call everyone for a pre league party. After trying to hit it off with the Nurse Joy of the local Pokémon Center.

"H-Hey! Stop that you two!" He sweat-dropped. Dawn was being chased around the campsite by Ash, with Pikachu trying to interfere before too much was destroyed.

This was going to be a long and hard 3 days...

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

***Avoids random objects being tossed at* Whatda guys think? Okay? Bad? Funny? I don't know if this will become a chapter story, or just a one-shot. Eh, you decide. **

**REVIEW! (There may be a box of imaginary cookies in your future if you do... XD) Don't send this author back under the rock from which they came from and crush their dreams! Message me, follow, fav, anything! I'll get back to you soon people of the universe!**

**And to flamers out there- flame me and I'll toss flame retardant at you with a truck load of bad fanfiction just for you to burn for laughs and giggles!**


End file.
